Unlimited Love
by FutureDragon-2618
Summary: Zerg and Terran M/M. The mighty Black Hydralisk with wing the powerful creation of the Overmind, Leader of the civil broods, fall in love with the Terran that in the past he was been skilled fighter as Specter. in the end they both end up to have feeling for each other but have to face many wars to protect their future lives. P.S. - Don't like it, don't read or comment.


Planet Mar Sara, Confederate North Post.

For many years i've been living in Tarsonis, and if you ask me, the place is dead long ago since the Zerg destroyed all the population in there, well the thing, not the best to do is leave your place where you born. Right now I'm in Mar Sara you can say the shit in here is infested too, but as old American's say Whatever cowboy want's don't mass with him, because as i know, burn it to hell is what i do best. Rev walked out from his little Bar, which called his home.

I know how Hard it's been back in Tarsonis, Zerg, Protoss and Dominions, i used to work with the dominions after quitting on them but whatever i been there i been a specter, some powerful Mercenary killers and rescue team, but after the big betrayal with our old friend Arcturus Mengsk this turns up to be war of universe, who is your enemy, hell knows. usually i never keep my stuff but armor guns all what's left from my specter equipments, looks like i still have a fire in my hand, and i can defend my self if i need.

Rev gone on a little trip in Mar Sara in abandoned towns of the confederacy, he sure knew the Zerg will be there but even this didn't stop him from going forward, ones Rev reached on of the towns it was half infested by Zerg virus, Serg knew to handle the situation with his own targets but he searched for food supply, Suddenly he heard a great roar out in the sky, he knew this means danger and he better back away before he gets into trouble.

after few minutes Rev almost got to his house when he saw three Zerglings standing right in-front his entrance door. "Fuck!" he whispered to him self realizing it will take sometime till the Zerglings will run off. "well if i can't get to my house, i think i might take a little trip." he thought to him self.

Hours passed as he got to the small Zerg post, finally he heard the thundering sounds again from the sky but it landed on the post right in-front of Rev's eyes, Specter looked at the creature it was a great Hydralisk with wings and his body was black like shadows, but his eyes was total blue, Rev immediately pull out his sketchbook to draw the beautiful creature, more beautiful then a usual Hydralisk.

Rev laid on the ground drawing the black creature and didn't notice a few Zerg's behind his back, 4 Zerglings and 1 Hydralisk started to approach him but stopped when the Great Black Hidralisk waved his claws in signal to leave the Terran alive, The creature notice the Terran but didn't dare to turn his eye to him, the Terran was just 20.M away from him he ordered to his minions. "STOP, Leave this creature to me, the 2 Zerglings will follow him and don't let him see you, i want to know where his living place." the Black Hydralisk hissed to their minds, Hydraliks and 2 Zergligs backed way, while other two Zerglings keep hiding and hold a close watch on the Terran.

Finally Rev had finished the drawing of the Black Hydralisk with wings, he slowly crawled away not knowing he'd been watched, and returned to the house hopping the Zerglings that been there gone long ago.

He finally reached his house but stopped when he saw three Zerglings still in place as he left for the first time. "Great now how i'll get home, i must find a plan to distract them for a short time." he thought to him self, he laid on his back thinking what can be useful.

The Zerglings watched the terran lay on the ground waiting for something, they understand that the big hut was his home but the Zerglings blocking his way in, they rushed back to the post to report to their master the Black Hydralisk. "Well, any luck or he spotted you, and run off?" the Black Hydralisk Hissed.

the Zergling stared at him in fear. "No Great Storm Fury, the Terran is resting on the ground and waiting for three Zerglings in front of his home to leave, he can't get in side his home." the Zergling explained.

the Black looked at them in questionable look. "are they ours, do you mange to observe them?" he questioned his minions.

the two nodded. "Yes Great Storm Fury, they belong to the Queen of Blades." the Zergling explained to his master.

THE Black Hydralisk looked at him in disbelieve. "QUEEN OF BLADES!" he roared the name, it made all his minions looked at him ans backed away, "Alright i'll go there and free the way to the Terran, this target is mine, she won't dare to take that one away from me." the black hissed and flew away.

The queen looked at the Zergling. "why is our master need that Terran alive?" she asked.

"whatever he wants with that Terran we should stay away from it, oh and don't question him, unless you want to be dead." the Zergling gave the point to everybody and they agreed.

Finally Rev managed to think the way to trick the Zerglings away from his house, but stopped when he notice they leaving, he forgot about his plan and looked at the direction they ran off, he thought for a second what's the big deal but soon he ran to his house before more visitors come.

The Black Hydralisk watched the Terran entry at his house and desappear inside. "So this is your place, tonight i'll give you a little visit ones you deep sleep." He thought to him self.

The Black Hydralisk wich called *Storm Fury*, laid down beside The Terrans House and waited till he can hear that the Terran deep sleeps.  
It's been hours since the Black waiting in patience till the Terran inside the house finally called the night, the Black Hydralisk was really mad that he needs to wait so long till the human gets his sleep. "Finally that mortal is down, i hope his door isn't lock i hate ripping it down." the black thought to him self.

The Terran was in deep sleep and the Black was about to get inside the house, slowly with his claws he opened the door. "looks like the door been unlocked, he must be forgot to lock it up, lucky for him." the black thought. slowly he got in and saw the small blue lights around the place, the Hydralisk got closer to the sleeping Terran but stopped when he notice many drawings in the wall and on the table, he slowly picked one of the drawings and saw him self. "What the..., is that me?", he whispered to him self, after a while he picked another picture of him with Terran, without understanding he froze in place what is that mean, finally the massage hit him He and Terran as friends or more, fast returning to his sense he put the drawings back and quietly left the Terrans House, he began to fear about what he saw and flew back to his Hive clusters.

On the creep of Hive Cluster all minions waited for their Master to return, but for their luck he landed on the creep and rushed to his den without looking at his minions he pushed everything that been in his way.  
The Swarm stood there and every zerg looked at each other. "What happen?" one of the brood lords asked.  
"i don't smell any blood" one of the Zerglings said.  
the queen stood up. "maybe it's the Terrans fault, we must kill him, he must be poisoned our master."

Before all the swarm started to argue with each other, the great black Hydralisk boomed out of his den to the swarm. "For the will of the Overmind, what is the meaning of this, and who dared to state the death on the Terran?" the Great Storm Fury Roared.

the Zerg looked at him, but the queen dared to question him. "Great one, you rushed so fast we thought the terran poisoned you or something, we should infest him."

The black raised his eyes. "Listen all of you, the Terran did nothing to me his to weak to even scratch my body, and now i command you all, no one will go near this Terran and no one will touch him, if i'll find out that one of you dared touch him just his hair, i will burn all of you." he hissed at his minions.

The Queen looked at him and dared to question him again, (bad move). "Great Storm Fury, why would you spare this mortal any wa..." the queen didn't finished as the Blue light hit her and like a thundering sound explode her body.

"Remember your law my minions, don't ever question my will or you will share her fate." the black pointed at the dead queen, soon after all is over, the black return to his den to think again what he saw in humans drawings.  
"I don't understand, why this human wants me so much, does he knows that i'm only a death to him, i must look after him, for a little while." The Storm Fury thought to him self.

The Next Morning Rev opened his eyes and yawned in the air, after a while his legs stepped on the floor he smelled a strange smell of air, smells like a Zerg, his eyes wide as his heart thundered his chest, the fear took him far beyond that he could get lost in this nightmare for long time, he forgot his brave soul and spirit as the death was in his house while he slept, the fear was terrifying him in this situation he needed someone close to him.

the Black Storm Fury landed near his house as he felt the Humans fear of terror and needs, he smirked knowing that the Terran had found out that the Zerg been visiting him last night but he didn't knew who, hating the Terrans fear he decided not to get attention of the Human or his plans will be trashed, he needed to be his shadow that wherever his terran go, he will know all about it, while he will spy on the Terran, he will try to find the Plan to get the Terran knowing without any fight.

The First morning on the planet Mar Sara, the Black Hydralisk opened his eyes to see the Terran walking out of his house and going to the other direction, without a sound the storm fury got up and followed the Terran in a few miles he saw the old Terran base that been destroyed long ago, the Terran entered the base and made his way to the Starport, blue glowing eyes watched the Terran with interest and very strange feelings, but all of this gone when he heard a big engines from the sky showed up with the big carrier covered with protoss plating, soon the great light flashed from the carrier blinding the Storm Fury completely.  
the Protoss Zealot's landed on the ground and made their way to the Starport where the young Terran been.

Slowly the Portoss warriors got closer to the Terran, and saw the man working on one of the Writers, the Terran Air unit fighter. "Boy, it's a good thing that i'm all alone in here, the Zerg really digging this place like a grave!" Serg chuckled to him self, until he heard something dropped on the floor, it was a strange ball after few second the ball flashed with great light blinding Rev out of his sense.

the Zealot's took the Terran and returned to the carrier.  
after the few hours, Rev woke up in the strange hall, he looked around try to find the door to get out but there were NO, with great fear rose inside of him, he decided to stay where he was and think how to get out, suddenly he heard a strange noises, his eyes widened realizing that he isn't alone in the room, he looked around and saw a black figure lying in the floor starting to wake up, it was the Black Hydralisk the powerful one.

lucky for Rev he was with his armor and rifle gun, he positioned him self in defense knowing that how much he did like this kind of Zerg it's still a threat to him.

the mighty Storm Fury opened his blue flashing eyes and looked at the frightening Terran barely holding his gun, he chuckled a little at the action of the Terrans fear, but soon knocked the gun out of the Terran's hand and pined him to the cliff.

The Black looked sharply at the Terran. "foolish mortal, you cannot defeat me, you are to slow and pathetic, i gonna give you a choice, do you know where we are?, in the protoss ship fortress, you will help me out or you will be my..." The Black been cut by the doors hissing open and three Zealots entered the hall.

without thinking the Black blast the Terrans left leg to make sure he won't escape and dropped him on the floor, after watching the suffering Terran, he turned back to Zealot's and prepared to fight.

Rev held his leg close to his chest the pain was horrible but he still could move, but he didn't dare, knowing the Black Hydralisk might notice him and pain him more.

Rev saw as the Great Black Storm with rage and blue Fire Strikes like lightning, blasting the Protoss out of his way, the First Zealot try to strike to the Storm chest, but been blasted by Blue lightning shot.  
the two Zealots try to attack from both sides, one from the right and second from the left, the Black Storm managed to dodge them and kill them both, one been head cutted and second been spine broken, all three Protoss Zealots been down.

Rev watched in horrors the creature defeated the Protoss warriors, and now the nightmare started walking to him, Serg saw that this Zerg Hydralisk has the body like all the others but with wing, legs with sharp claws and arm's but with fingers like paws.

The Black took Rev by his neck and pinned him to the cliff again, soon the creature got closer till Rev felt a hot breath coming from the Storm. "So where were we.., ah YES, so do you want to help me out or you will share their fate, hope you enjoy the show." the Black Hydralisk hissed.

Rev looked at the dead bodies of the Protoss then nodded. "Good choice, very smart move, now let's go and stay close by." the Black Hydralisk hissed to him.

Soon after the big journey around the fortress they got to the command center. "aren't we escaping?" Rev asked.

"First things first!, we need to destroy this fortress, you will access the security code in to data base and instal the self destruction within 10 minutes this will give us enough time to pass all the guards and get to the air units, we should hurry up, time is running out." the Black Hydralisk moved in and killed all who been in the control center, and Serg started instal the destruction code, he installed the time to 10 minutes and they both made their way to the close bay.

ones they both made to the Protoss bay they saw a Medivac which made Rev wonder what kind a Terran air unit doing inside Protoss fortress.

they both ran to the medivac but stopped when the blast pass them and hit the floor, on their backs 4 immortals standing targeting at them, without even waiting the Black Hydralisk rushed to them with mighty roars.

the Protoss open heavy fire at the Hydralisk, the black was heavy damaged but managed to get them, he knocked the last immortal, blasting him to the side which made a big explosion, the flames blast the Hydralisk to the cliff and pinned him to the wall.

Rev ran to him to help the creature back to his feat. "What are you doing?, you must get out of hear now!" the Storm said.

"Yah right and leave you behind, we had a deal, remember." Rev protested.

Soon the Hydralisk got on his feat and they both walked to the medivac.  
they took of and just 2,000 meters away from the fortress, the fortress explode. Serg installed the data to make auto pilot, to fly back to Mar Sara, he got up and walked to the Hydralisk.

"tell you the truth, you looks like shit, here i cover your blood." Rev took the small medical vent and covered the blood in Hydralisks back. "Will you be alright, i don't want to lie but i was really scared to lose you." Rev chuckled.

the Black looked at him with question which he asked. "try to not lose your head, mortal."

Rev looked at him with a big grin. "well i already lost my head, all over you." he chuckled.  
"by the way, what's your name?" Rev asked the hydralisk.

"my name is *Xaarj*, and you?, young Terran." the Hydralisk asked.

"Call me Rev, it's been great to fight at your side Xaarj." Rev said looking at the Hydralisk. "do you want something?" he asked.

Xaarj thought about it then looked at Serg. "well now that you offered, do you have something to eat here?"

Rev looked around, he got up and walked to the storage where the food must be there, he took a small box of balls with special vitamins, and brought them to Xaarj. "what the bloody hell is this?, is this what you Terrans eating all the time?" Xaarj asked with the shock on his face.

"Well not always, but in the base or at home we got normal food, thous balls are just created for keeping us from hunger, at least this thing got special vitamins inside, that it won't taste like shit, much." Rev explained, and after a few seconds Xaarj took one ball and swallowed.

"it is taste like shit, remind me get a real meal when we land, i won't take another ball out of this." Xaarj stated, Rev smiled at his friend reaction, he got back to check how much left till they hit Mar Sara.

after a while Rev got up and walked where Xaarj was lying, he lay beside him and was fast asleep.

Xaarj looked at the small Terran and smiled, he moved his head close to Rev and gone to his own dreams.

Xaarj looked at the Terran and strange feelings begun to drive him a little wild, he couldn't stop thinking about how Rev drew him in his home, he still remember those drawings of him self, he must get a little trust from this Terran he may can be his friend but he need to trust him. "May be if i know about you a lot more, i feel my life will be batter with you, sleep well my Human!" Xaarj thought to him self.

It's been a real long trip to "Mar Sara", Xaarj woke up and saw the Terra lying right beside him, he didn't knew what on Terran's mind right now but he saw him sleeping in real peace, still something bothered him suddenly he smelled the blood from the Terran, he turn his head and saw that the Rev's leg still bleeding. "What have i done, and how did he managed to walk all the way with me?, why did i done this, why did a brought him pain?" Xaarj thought to him self, as soon as the strange beeping noise started to sound, Rev woke up from the noise with annoyance and rushed to the pilot sit.

Xaarj stared at the Terran and followed him. "what happen?" the Black asked him.

"Welcome "HOME", we're right in front of Mar Sara." Rev stated, he looked at the Storm and smiled at his friend's reaction. "i thought you be happy to be back to your home?"

Xaarj looked at him in question. "Yes well, it's just, ah never mind, i just been surprised." he laid.

Rev didn't looked at the Hydralisk but got very bad feeling from his answer. "i wonder what's wrong with Xaarj, may be his to nervous going back to Mar Sara, well if he needs me i can always help him, can i?, Yes i can help him, i trust him." he thought to him self.

soon as the Medivac entered Mar Sara, Rev landed the Medivac right in the old Terran Base, the place where they both been took away by the Protoss, Xaarj and Rev walked out of the Medivac, they stood in place looking at each other in silence, Rev spoke first. "well i guess i'll be going home now, very soon it's going to be dark and i don't want to be out in hear." he stated, but still looking in thous blue eyes of the beast.

Xaarj got a very strong desire for this Terran Human but didn't dare to push further. "Yes... i guess.. you should... go... just go!" he ordered.

"Xaarj are you alright, i can help you if-" Rev try to speak but been interrupted by the storm.

"No, no it's alright i can handle my self, i must go, my minions is probably started to search for me." with the last word, he bolted out to the sky and disappear, Serg looked at him but didn't get his answer what's bothering him.

soon he turns away, and walked back to his home, he entered his bar and lay down on his bed, he stared at his ceiling. "i wished he could see that Zerg Storm Fury again, black scales, blue eyes, sweet voice, strong muscles, no Zerg could ever match him, he's one special Zerg, and most of all he didn't kill me or infested me, i think he likes m... wait what am i thinking, ok i may be wouldn't mind to be gay, but kiss and touch the creature that even not from my kind and species, that's just betrayal billions of lives, losing their fates to the Zerg, and i'm going to sleep with my arch enemy, this is the biggest shame on me, traitor, murderer, enemy, all about me, but Xaarj never been on Tarsonis, he didn't know even the tragedy, but didn't mean he killed my kind hear as well, i need to think over if i ever want to be with him or not." Rev thought, and continue to thing even deeper, he got right now his inner war, "Heart VS Brain", this is going to be a long and hard night for him.

back to the Hive cluster

Xaarj landed on the creep and all his minions surrounded him in circle, all his minions got worried to their master, all of them wanted to know what's kept him off so long.

one of the Ultralisks questioned first. "Great Storm Fury, Master Xaarj what's happen why you didn't return sooner, allow me to ask my master, is the Terran done something to y-" the Ultralisk been interrupted.

"Leave the Terran out of this, i got captured by the Protoss, and so as the Terran too, i needed a help from that mortal to destroy the Protoss Fortress, so i needed him alive, after a while when we landed by using the Terran's air unit, he rushed away from me, i'm sure he's probably at his home right now so-" Xaarj been interrupted by the one of the Infestors.

"we should infest him now, he's our enemy after all." Infestor made the point.

"infest him, why not to kill him send me and i'll finish him off by one hit." Omegalisk roared.

soon the entire swarm start to argue and fight with each other of what to do with the Terran that got their masters attention.

Xaarj is now getting pissed off, he started to roar so loud that all the swarm been pained down on the ground. "ENOUGH, NO ONE IS GETTING NEAR THAT HUMAN, YOU ALL HEAR ME NO ONE, I WANT THIS HUMAN ALIVE AS HE IS, AND THIS MORTAL IS MINE!" he roared out.

the swarm took his word as a warning before their master will storm them all, but not all got him as he commanded, the mighty Brutalisk and two Omegalisks they been like a gang, always teasing the small zerg's especially Hydralisks Hunter Killers, Brutalisk been like a gang leader and not always followed by his masters orders, the most of all he hated is when someone spares a pathetic life like Terran.  
with every word he heard from his master he got pissed off too, and dared to question his masters will. "And why do you want to keep this human to your self, why can you let us just kill him or infest him, what you fall for he's pathetic body." he teased his master. "or may be you want to fuck him, ha, i can do the same job, boys tonight we are going to the Terrans place and fuck him till his death, this will be a pleasure for three of us." the Brutalisk stated, as he and two Omegalisks laughed.

"i hope he got enough holes, if not, i'll make one!" one of the Omegalisks said, while Brutalisk and other Omegalisk laughed in roars.

Xaarj watched them in disbelieve, he knew that they will go there and rip his Terran apart, they will fuck that young flesh, he started to get very furies at the gang, with rage and vengeance he knocked them all down he burned their bodies with lightning flames, after they were really hurt and bleeding he got on top of them.

the three figures were lying on the creep pinned by their mighty master, the Brutalisk and two Omegalisks looked at the Great Storm Fury on top of them, they watched in fear as their master leaned to their faces and hissed. "If you will dare to go near mine human or even step a little close to him, i'll will make you suffer the pain till you die, stay away from him." He hissed in very dark tone like a death at the gang, and got off of them.

the two Omegalisks got shivered from fear knowing their master will make them suffer the hell if they approach the Terran, but Ultralisk got mad at his master, and dared to make a plan, to put his master on the ground one's and for all. "so if that Terran is so important to you, then he is my key to make me king of the swarm, and you will die with you pathetic human." Brutalisk thought to him self and smirked.

Xaarj returned to his den and lay on the creep he knew that the Brutalisk won't obey his order but if he doesnt want his life a living hell with nightmares, he won't get his air near the Human, Xaarj thought really hard about his actions and the actions of the Human in the end he decided to catch that Human again and make him his mate, he knew this will bring some troubles and the Human won't accept him for the first time but he won't live him a choice, he even knew the reasons why the Human won't want to be his mate:  
1. He's a Zerg, his arch enemy.  
2. He's a Male and the Terran is a Male.  
3. He'll probably thing, if he'll mate with the Zerg he will be a traitor to his kind. (so wrong)  
4. He won't be a traitor to his Human race, everybody deserve Love and even he do.  
5. I will protect him, even if i must die, so be it, he's mine!

Xaarj made him self a sharp point that the Human he's defending and the Human called him his friend, he will be his mate one way or another, and no one will stand in his way.

not far from the Rev's home, the Zerg gang approached to the point the mighty Brutalisk and two Omegalisks were on their way to get the Terran, suddenly one Omegalisk whined. "Brut i think we should go back, didn't you hear our master, if we kill this Terran who know what we'll end up."

"What are you crying about, all we need to do is to grab that pathetic Human and return with him to the hive, in there in front of our masters eyes we'll kill him, right after heat." the Brutalisk said.

"you going to get us killed, we'll suffer the hell because of you, can't you just leave it." the other Omegalisk hissed.

Brutalisk stopped and turned to the two. "look if this Terran so important to our master then this is the good chance to kill that Storm Fury, one's we'll kill him and the Human i'll take his place, and i'll be a new master, and you two will be a greatest generals in my army." he stated.

the two Omegalisks looked at each other the one knew this is ridiculous and the living hell will be if they won't return, but the other wanted a prize of ruler, so he started to roar at the Brutalisk. "you're the master ha, you can't even make a good impression on the females, only fucking them by force, i can imagine what kind leader you are, sharp to the Queen of Blades slavery, or to the death by the Terrans or the Protoss, i need to be a leader, and you'll be a general of my army." he roared at the Brutalisk.

Brutalisk stared at him in anger. "you're the leader, you can't fight our master only following his orders all around and round, like a baby larva, you didn't even fucked one female Zerg not to mention male, i at least make a good stile of my self and the girls loved me, the queens want me so bad sometimes i see one or two dead queens after fighting over me."

The one Omegalisk backed away from the fight while the Brutalisk and Omegalisk fighting of who'll be a perfect leader.

Rev suddenly woke up from the large roars and hisses, he stud up and walked to his window to see what's the noises, he picked and saw 3 huge Zergs, one Brutalisk and two Omegalisks, he saw that the one Omegalisk and Brutalisk Roaring at each other and other Omegalisk standing aside and watching.

suddenly the Brutalisk turn to his house and with the sharp blade he hit his house, but it was stopped after a huge Omegalisk pinned him to the Ground and the two creatures started to fight, Rev understand they came for him he needs to get out and find Xaarj.  
He rushed to the garage and graved his vulture, vulture was been a fast machine and saved him even from the Zerglings but now he need to get to Xaarj and shelter him self in there.

the garage doors opened right in front of the huge Zerg's, and he stormed out. "He's getting away, get off of me and catch him." the Brutalisk yelled at the Omegalisk.

soon the gang started to chase Rev, Brutalisk and two Omegalisk's managed to chase Rev and gain their speed, but Rev with his vulture been fast and very speedy, after a while finally Rev approached the Zerg Hive base and he entered, all of the Zerg units saw the Terran but non of them managed to touch him, Rev couldn't find Xaarj anywhere but he needed a shelter to hide, he didn't understand why the Zerg not attacking him but it didn't mean the huge beasts behind him will stand still.

Rev made a plan to trick the three huge beasts, he broke the speed controller and jumped out of the vulture, he rolled on the creep but stood up and rushed to the near by den to hide, he entered the den and watched as the three huge monsters passed him, soon he turn around and saw the black figure resting right in front of him, Rev rushed to the Storm and jumped right beside him. "Xaarj, Xaarj wake up, please wake up." Rev tried to wake the Storm Fury.

soon the Black opened his blue eyes and looked at who dared to wake him up. "Rev?, what are you doing here?" he asked the Terran.

"i need your help i just-..AAAA" Rev screamed as soon as something almost got him it was a very sharp blade belonged to the Brutalisk, Xaarj stood up and graved Rev to shelter him, after a while he shot the blue lightning at the blade and roared to the creature stay out.

Xaarj returned his attention to the Human. "Rev why are you hear, you almost got killed, don't you know the Zerg will want you dead, and you with y-" he didn't finish as Rev interrupted him.

"Xaarj i'm sorry, i was seeking shelter, it's just there were three huge Zerg's tried to get me one Brutalisk and Two Omegalisk's, they attacked my house the chased me, at least i got vulture to get away from them but they managed to catch up." Rev explained tears dropping in his eyes.

Xaarj looked at him in disbelieve, he knew who they were, he graved Rev and hugged him in his body. "Don't worry i'll take care of this, i know who they were, stay with me for the night, tomorrow they will see the last." Xaarj said and pushed Rev to his bed, Rev brushed his eyes and rubbed his head against strong chest of Storm Fury the Zerg, Xaarj closed Rev out of view with his wing and graved hold of him in the protective way, Rev could feel the heat coming from the Zerg and he smiled.

Xaarj rubbed Rev's head with his nouse and then he retun to sleep, still Rev in his arms never letting him go. "Sleep well my mate, tomorrow they will feel the eternal hell." he thought to him self, as he closed his eyes and gone to his dream.

In the morning the swarm started to awake under the sun, Xaarj opened his eyes to see the sun shine upon Mar Sara, he looked down expecting to see Rev, the Human he loved with sweet blond hair, but all he saw was a clean spot, with fear, horror, anger and rage he roared so loud, the entire swarm stood in fear knowing their master is furies. Xaarj bolted out of his Den and pained the first Zerg in his way, it was Hunter Killer. "Where is he?, where's my Terran?" he roared at the HK under him.

The Hydralisk Hunter Killer gazed at his master in cold fear. "My master i don't know i didn't even touched the Terran, i swear in the name of the Overmind, i don't know where he is!", he spoke in cry.

Xaarj looked at his eyes to find any lies but there were non, he looked around and roared to his minions. "Who saw the young Terran?"

the Swarm didn't knew that the Terran was alive, non of them knew where he was, they all saw him entered the hive and been chased by three gangs, huge Zerg's, but they thought their master killed him. "Master Xaarj we don't know where the Terran is, we thought you killed him when he entered to your den." the Queen asked.

"i didn't kill him he's alive, that means those three bastards dared to steal him from me, if he's dead they will suffer the hell that never been before, where those b-" Xaarj was almost in rage but been interrupted by Overseer. "My Great Storm Fury, i saw your Human walks out of your den, he traveled to the nearest river not far from the hive cluster, he's fine and undamaged. shall i show you the way, my master." the creature in the air asked the black.

Xaarj already felt in shame and thought what his Human could think of him if he saw him like this. "Lead the way." he ordered.

Not far from the lake both Xaarj and Overseer stopped to look at the naked figure in front of them. "Nice skin, very tasty." Overseer commented. Xaarj looked at the Overseer with anger. "Touch him and i rip your eyes out, get out, return to the hive now, and keep your eyes out of my humen." he hissed in Overseers mind as the creature turned and left his master.

Xaarj kept his eyes on Rev and never could stop looking at him, with such hunger and need he wanted to touch that body lick and taste the flesh of the young skin but he never wanted to hurt and scared the Human if he wanted him his mate, he needed more time for that he must wait for the right moment.  
Xaarj stepped out of the rocks and got closer to the human, he walked to him very quietly he couldn't hear his steps.

as soon as Xaarj neared Rev, Rev didn't know that behind him was a strong beast, but he enjoyed the moment of his own, suddenly a strong arms wrapped his body and something pushed him closer to the hot slimy skin, it was a Zerg powerful with black scales and blue beautiful eyes, "Storm Fury" Named "Xaarj?", Rev got a little shock of the actions from the creature, but before he could ask Xaarj neared his ear and whispered. "You gave me a real heart attack in the morning, i don't know how you could get out from my grip but next time you won't slide that easy from me."

Rev looked at him with Curiosity. "Why?, what you were worried, i told you before i can protect my self if i need." he said looking away from the Black, still in his grip.

"And tell me, with what you can defend you self, as long as i remembered, i observed you very sharp, and you came to me unarmed, no guns and no blades, what kind of weapon you could use then?" Xaarj asked with a devil smirk on his face.

Rev already felt uncomfortable with every word he heard from the Zerg, and already he started to get frightened with that tone of voice from the Zerg. Xaarj loved to feel the fear from the human, but he wanted to tease him again, that way the naked Terran will be scared to death. "and even if i ever wanted you to be dead or infested, then that could be easier to do it, even now!" he teased Serg

Rev at the moment felt pain that cost him, he thought that Xaarj will be his friend he could have at least one strong Zerg by his side, the cold temperature hit his body and turned him in horrible pain.

Xaarj felt the hot skin turned cold and the inner pain of Rev's heart, he smirked at that reaction of the human. "now to comfort him and show him that i'll never do anything to hurt him, gotta use this actions in a while." Xaarj thought to him self. Soon he tightened the hug and pulled the small body to his chest, he started to lick Rev's neck and purr, showing him that he cared about him. "Don't worry, i'll never do anything to you, i'll Never hurt you." he whispered to Rev's ear.

"You'll never infest me, i thou-" Rev been cut off by Xaarj's voice.

"Never!"

"but, why are you keeping me alive then?" Rev asked the Black.

Xaarj widened his eyes, he didn't expect that coming, he know that he wanted to mate this Human, but he needed more time, he can feel whatever Rev asking still a bit scared. "i... i am... um.. you know what, get dressed i take you back home, meet me at the Hive." with the last word, Xaarj let go of Rev and rushed back to the hive.

Rev looked at the way Xaarj left, but been interested why Xaarj wanted him alive and safe he need to think about it and try to find the answer by him self, if Xaarj won't tell him.

Back at the Hive

Xaarj walked thinking how he can handle the situation with his heart and finally claim the Terran's heart, but he knew it won't be that easy so he got a little scared for the first time, since the Overmind gave him a birth he's been a killer monster one of the powerful cerebrates, but now his weakness corrupted him and his heart thundering like never before when he's near that human.

"Ow look who's here boy's, the humans baby lover, how pathetic." voice called.

Xaarj turned around and saw three huge monsters that chased Serg last night. "What're you want brut?, and give a little respect to your master." Xaarj growled.

"Don't growl at me you disgusting peace of shit, unless you want to be on the floor with cold blood." Brutalisk teased.

"You dare to tease me, you'll regret this if you won't shut your mouth." Xaarj growled already getting into rage.

"i won't regret anything, but you, you will die, RIGHT NOW!" Brutalisk charged Xaarj started to attack him.

Xaarj managed to dodge the first strike, but the second strike managed to hit him, brutalisk swung his full forces with rage and anger at the black hydralisk and threw him to the nearest cliff, the two Omegalisk's stood there and didn't move a muscle, watching the fight with the entire swarm behind them, Xaarj stood from the ground and jumped out of the cliff from the big rock that been sent on him, Brutalisk roared and ran to the black, Xaarj started to shoot at him blue lightning fire balls, he damaged the brutalisk and saved time for him to move but it wasn't enough, Brutalisk roared in rage with a mighty roar, he pinned entire swarm to the ground even Xaarj, he swung his tail and throw Xaarj to the direction where's the little river and Serg.

Rev was dressed and been prepared to make his way back to Hive, before he could get even farther from the river he saw a Black figure crashing into the grass, with Horror and shock he ran to the black and saw it was Xaarj and all bleeding, his body covered with his blood from the cuts he had, Serg knelt in front of him and started to call his friend. "Xaarj, Xaarj please wake up, what happen?" Rev cried.

Xaarj looked at him. "run!, run away, he's coming if he's see's you, he'll kill you, please Rev get out now." Xaarj whispered.

"No Xaarj, i won't leave you, come on bro get up." Rev cried and helping Xaarj up on his feet.

"well, well, look at that, Xaarj it's your human you know, i bet you do, but not anymore!" Brutalisk laughed and graved Rev with his claws.

Rev screamed and tried to escape but no such luck. One Ultralisk saw the horror not only the monster attacked their master, but also he understood why their powerful master protected this human, this Terran chosen to be a mate of their master, without a second thought, Ultralisk ran to the huge Zerg monster to stop him, but mighty brutalisk with one swing of his blade killed the small Zerg.

Rev been held by the Brutalisk but in his luck he pulled his small knife and drill the monster to the chest, from the pain Brutalisk screamed and throw Rev to the cliff of the rock.

"REV!" with a horror Xaarj saw his human lay dead on the ground and didn't move, the black rose from the ground with rage and mighty fury of the Overmind he burned the Brutalisk to the ground. "you killed my mate, this is the big mistake you did, and now go to the shadows of hell." with last hiss Xaarj swung his blade in high speed and killed the brutalisk.

after a small seconds he ran to Rev and saw blood over his head and back, he whined and wrapped his arms around Rev, Xaarj felt the small air coming from his human but it was week he still didn't make a move or opened his eyes. the entire swarm was watching their master crying over a small body of the human and hugging him.  
Xaarj was at loss he cried so hard with tears, he never cried like that in his entire life. "Rev please don't leave not now, i don't know what i'll do without you, for the first time, i finally at peace i can be happy with smile thanks to you, i want you as my mate i never got any guts to say this to you because i never understood the human reactions, please i need you, i.. i.. love you, you hear me, I LOVE YOU, my mate." Xaarj cried his words with tears, hopping that Rev heard him and won't stop to breath.

one of the Zerglings stepped closer to his master and whined. "Master may we help somehow?"

Xaarj didn't turn around, still held Rev's head close to his chest but responded. "the only way we can help him is if we infest him, and this is one thing i don't want to do." he whispered.

"Master our scouts detected small camp of Terran near our hive clusters, they belong to the *Raynor's raiders* they can help your human, permission to get the human help?" Zergling whispered.

"We don't have much time he's starting to die, bringing those Terrans might save Rev, i know Raynor's raiders they might help if we won't threat them, go bring hear those raiders, i'll stay hear." Xaarj stated.

after masters respond, Zergling rushed out of the Hive Clusters and to the Terrans base, as faster as he can.

Xaarj held Rev closer to his chest never letting him go hopping the Raiders can save his love, with every second Rev started to get colder and weaker, the death is already started taking him away. 


End file.
